Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a touch sensing structure and applications thereof, and more particularly to a touch sensing structure with a light-shielding layer and applications thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Because of the advance in display technology, a touch sensing device has been widely used in various display devices. The touch sensing device provides intuitive operation to the users. A user can operate a display device with the touch sensing device through his/her hand gesture or by directly clicking a selection icon displayed on the screen.
Take for example, a capacitive touch device typically includes a substrate and a plurality of first sensing electrodes extending along a first axis and a plurality of second sensing electrodes extending along a second axis. Two adjacent first sensing electrodes are connected by a wire. Two adjacent second sensing electrodes are respectively disposed on two sides of the wire and are connected by a conductive bridge crossing the wire. The conductive bridges and the wires are electrically insulated from each other. The conductive bridges are made of a metal and have high reflectivity, such that incident light coming from external environment may be reflected by the conductive bridges. The user may perceive many bright spots on the surface of a touch display device due to reflection of the external light, and the display quality of the touch display device is deteriorated.
Therefore, it is a prominent task for the industries to provide an advanced touch sensing structure and applications thereof to resolve the problems.